1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical apparatus and methods, and more specifically to a connector used to electrically couple a brain stimulating and recording probe or lead to a lead extension, pulse generator or other neurological device.
Implanting medical devices such as probes or leads within the cranium is an increasingly important approach for treatment of diseases such as Parkinson's Disease, essential tremor and dystonia. Implants may be used to treat a wide array of disorders, such as depression, epilepsy, dystonia, obsessive compulsive disorder, obesity, chronic pain as well as in post-stroke rehabilitation. Most of these devices interact with the brain by applying current through an electrode. In addition, infusion of drugs through a chronically implanted probe has been proposed in the medical literature either as a primary treatment, or as an adjunctive treatment to electrical stimulation, in patients with Alzheimer's and Parkinson's Diseases, among others.
Current implantable probes are typically configured as small diameter cylinders or tubes, with several circumferential metal stimulating rings near the distal tip, and an electrically passive central axial lumen. The metal stimulating rings are used to provide electrical stimulation to tissue such as the brain, while the central axial lumen can be used to deliver the probe over a guidewire or stylet during the implantation procedure. Helical wires course through the body of the probe and terminate on another set of metal connector rings which fit into a connector integrated into a lead extension. The conductors are encased in a flexible polymer to provide insulation.
Brain stimulating and recording probes are typically connected to a lead extension through a linear array of cylindrical screw terminals. An electrical connection is made when a screw is rotated so as to impinge upon one of the stiff metal connector rings, and force it against a stranded wire which is continuous with conductors of the lead extension. The screw provides contact pressure, and under this pressure individual wire strands are slightly displaced against the surface of the stiff connector ring, providing the elements of a secure electrical connection. Flexible segments between the stiff connector rings provide mechanical isolation, so that each contact may be formed independently.
Connectors are often cylindrical with a diameter that matches the stimulating probe body and are robust enough to accommodate physical manipulation. Additionally, usually, one screw must be tightened for each electrical connection. The torque applied to the screw must be controlled carefully since over-tightening can result in damage to the screw terminal or probe, and under-tightening can result in a poor connection.
Current probe or lead designs steer electrical current into tissue by shaping the electrical field through coordinated stimulation of multiple contact sites, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/828,547 filed Jul. 26, 2007, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such probes may also record neuronal activity near stimulation sites to evaluate the state of the brain and/or disease process to evaluate the local neuronal effects of shaped electrical stimulation. Thus, more electrical contact sites are needed to integrate stimulating and recording functions, and construction of a high density multi-channel electrical connector is necessary to couple the stimulating probe with a pulse generator and controller.
For these reasons as well as others, it would be desirable to provide high density multi-channel electrical connectors for brain stimulation systems that are sterilizable, implantable and easy to use in a surgical environment. It would be particularly desirable to provide connectors which are the same diameter or smaller than the stimulating probe body. Providing small size, low profile connectors allow them to be easily implanted subcutaneously using existing surgical instruments such as guide tubes and tunnelers. It is also desirable to provide a symmetrically shaped connector so that the lead extension does not move excessively or apply excessive torque after implantation.
2. Description of Background Art
Prior patents and publications describing lead connectors include: U.S. Publication Nos. 2004/0039434 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,525; 4,437,474; 4,603,696; 6,980,863; and 6,912,423.